Gold Kimu Junior (Alpha)
Gold Kimu Junior 'is one of the main characters of the trilogy, showing up in all three books. His alias in all regions but Unova is "'Gold Jin". He is the youngest son of Gold and Crystal, though he is signficantly older than Poppy, Gold and Crystal's youngest child. His counterpart in the Delta Line is Aurel Kimu, the son of Gold and Soul. History Childhood Gold Kimu Jr. was born to Gold Sr. and Crystal Kimu on January 30, 2014. His father stayed at home to take care of him and his older siblings, Am and Fiori, while his mother worked with both Professor Oak and Blue. Sometime before 2017, he had been given a male Phanpy, which he named Phano. When he was around the age of three, his mother had taken him and his older siblings to Pallet Town as she had to speak to Professor Oak. That was when he met Topaz. He becomes friends with her and eventually convinces to explore the outdoors. During this time, he started to develop a crush on her and Topaz returned those feelings. In 2018, Topaz was kidnapped and Goldy was devastated when he found out. He convinced Fiori to help him train Phano so he could rescue Topaz. In 2020, he searched for Celebi and she agreed to help him out, taking him where the children of the Dex Holders were kept captive. He had a brief reunion with Topaz before something went wrong with Celebi and they were all sent to the future. Goldy was sent to 4988, where he was adopted by the Jins in Cherrygrove City. His adoptive family was very pro-Resistancee. When he was thirteen years old, he left home to join the Resistance, where he met Am, Chase Black, Sapphira Hunter, Scarlet Moore, and Safaia Naito. Nevermore Goldy is only seen in Topaz's memories and at the very end of Nevermore. When he meets the newcomers, he immediately hits on Topaz, and asks her out. Furthermore Goldy, along with the other children of the Dex Holders, Diamonda, and Viola were kidnapped under the orders of Synis. Gold was paired up with Viola to train with. Eventually Topaz created a distraction so they could escape, and they escaped via Synis's time travel machine with the help of Celebi. Celebi had separated them and Gold was left with Sapph, where his parents, Silver, and Green had found them. They were brought to Professor Oak's lab, where the reunions took place. Everyone was eventually sent to a boarding school, where they were all placed in the Red House, one of the three houses for the high schoolers. When Sapph was complaining about having to wear a skirt, Gold said that she looked sexy in it, causing her to punch him. Gold then started flirting with some other girls and Gold and Sapph started to argue when she snapped at him to stop. It is unknown all of the classes he took, but one of them was Battle Strategy. In Battle Strategy, Gold was partnered up with Sapph. Gold attended the school dance, but it is unknown who was his date. Plato had apparently asked Jade to be his girlfriend during the dance and told Gold, as Gold was the only one to know that they were together. Gold was seen bonding with his father when they were transported even further in the past and seemed to find the fact at Topaz was masquerading as a boy hilarious. After Rubin was kidnapped, Gold had left with everyone to stop Synis from using Groudon to bring the five region together in one super continent. When everyone meets Pink and she calls Topaz a slut, Gold quickly jumps to her defense, and calls Pink the slut. At the end of Furthermore, his niece, Aqua was born. Forevermore Physical Description Gold is described as looking very much like his namesake, his father, Gold Kimu. He has sloppy black hair with the same bangs as his father and Am. His eyes are gold, round, warm, mischievous, and friendly. He is also on the tall side, though not as tall as his older brother. Personality Gold is very much a pervert, being his father's son. Gold is a player and a flirt, being known as the player of the Resistance, having been in many relationships. He has a sense of chivalry, however, and will stand up for his friends, when they are insulted, as seen, when he quickly defends Topaz when Pink calls her a whore. When his memories return, he becomes more leader-like, and takes charge more. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Forevermore Category:Evermore